And what about the grievers? (ou: la véritable histoire des griffeurs)
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Mais oui, quoi, what about the grievers? Dans le fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent, eux, de toute cette mascarade? Est-ce que quelqu'un leur à déjà demandé leur avis à ces pauvres griffeurs! Il est temps de nous pencher un peu sur leur états d'âmes à ceux-là...


Kikou les copains!

Alors, je... N'ai pas grand-chose d'intelligents à dire pour expliquer ce qui va suivre... Donc, pour ma défense, je vous tiendrai à peu près ce langage: ON NE DEVRAIT JAMAIS ME LAISSER SOMBRER DANS L'ENNUI LE PLUS TOTAL! Non mais sérieux quoi, faut voir ce que ça fait germer dans mon esprit!

Et ensuite, on ne s'intéresse pas assez à ces pauvres petits griffeurs, et je trouve qu'on les juge bien vite, et que si ça se trouve, ils souffrent autant que les blocards! Et pour terminer, j'ai été un peu inspiré par "How the Maze Runner should have ended" (de moi à vous: ces gens sont des génies! J'adore ce qu'ils font!).

Enfin voilà quoi, c'est juste un gros délire et ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de vous triturer les méninges en cherchant le pourquoi du comment... Juste... Prenez-le comme ça vient. Et pensez à bien éteindre votre cerveau avant de lire, parce que ça risquerait de l'endommager sévèrement...

Bon ramollissage de neurones, désolée pour les fautes, et techniquement, c'est James Dashner qui a les droits d'auteurs de la trilogie "l'épreuve" en sa possession... Mais ça ne va pas durer, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de les acquérir MOI! (Je vais le défier sur Mario Kart... Il va souffrir! JE SUIS IMBATTABLE A MARIO KART!MOUAHAHAHAAAAA)!

* * *

Pourquoi. Mais oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi les créateurs avaient-ils aussi peu de bonté en eux ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi cruels avec ces pauvres, ces petits, ces choupinous, ces pourtant si gentils, mais néanmoins très incompris griffeurs ? Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont choisi, eux, d'être aussi difformes et aussi… Euh… Ben, moches quoi ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! En fait, s'ils avaient pu parler, ils auraient sûrement passé leur temps à se lamenter sur leur pauvre sort ! Et les cris déchirants que les blocards entendaient la nuit, quand ils dormaient paisiblement dans leur petit bloc bien sécurisé, étaient en réalité les couplets de « la complainte des griffeurs » (leur tout dernier album, enfin disponible !).

Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils faisaient UN PEU flipper, avec leurs bras mécaniques bourrés d'outils tout aussi dangereux les uns que les autres, leurs hurlements terrifiants, leurs corps flasques, baveux et repoussants, et leur sale manie d'écharper tout ce qui bouge… Mais était-ce vraiment leurs fautes à eux ? Ben non, encore une fois ! Ils n'avaient rien demandé ces pauvres petits cakes ! Sous leurs carcasses de monstres monstrueusement monstrueux, ils avaient une âme de petits lapinous trop choux et trognons ! Mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne voulait l'entendre !... En même temps, personne ne parlait le griffeur faut dire… Mais quand même, ça n'excusait pas tout !

Et oui, c'est vrai que les griffeurs avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à décapiter, démembrer, écarteler, déchiqueter (et la liste et encore longue) le moindre petit blocard qui s'introduisait dans le labyrinthe. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas VRAIMENT leur faute à EUX ! C'était dans leur nature, mince ! Et puis plonk hein ! Ça restait des animaux, et un animal, ça défend sont territoire coûte que coûte ! Et à bien y réfléchir, les humains aussi ! Est-ce qu'ils allaient emmerder les blocards dans leur petit bloc, eux ? Ben non ! Ils étaient respectueux, EUX ! Ils avaient bien compris que le bloc était aux blocards, alors ils le leur laissaient. Mais par contre, ces petits égoïstes de blocards, qui voulaient toujours plus, passaient leur temps à flâner dans LEUR labyrinthe, profitant de leur sommeil (les fourbes…). Et en plus de ça, non content de s'approprier la propriété d'autrui, ils se PLAIGNAIENT de tomber sur des griffeurs en plein jour ! Parce que les griffeurs n'étaient peut-être pas des diurnes, mais ça arrivaient à tout le monde de faire un cauchemar ou d'être insomniaque, bon sang de bon soir ! Et dans ces cas-là, rien de mieux qu'une petite balade pour se changer les idées, pas vrai ?

Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris, les griffeurs étaient en réalités des créatures dotés de grandes et profondes valeurs respect, bon sens, sympathie, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais hélas, les apparences étant contre eux, ils n'étaient pas aidés dans leur quête de l'harmonie puisque tout le monde semblait leur chercher la guerre ! Personne n'arrivait à décrypter leur appel au secours, leur SOS désespéré, à la place, ils étaient brimés, mal jugés, détestés... Même les créateurs passaient leur temps à les provoquer. Comme par exemple, quand ces vilains petits garnements avaient eu l'idée ma foi excellente de laisser les portes du labyrinthe ouvertes la nuit, comme pour les pousser à se venger des blocards qui ne leur faisaient que des malheurs à ces mignonnes petites choucroutes de griffeurs. Et encore, même là, ils restaient gentils, ils ne se contentaient que d'une victime par nuit ! Ils étaient trop bons ces petits… Et c'est ce qui les aura perdus d'ailleurs. S'ils avaient décidés de s'attaquer aux blocards d'un coup, ils n'en auraient fait qu'une bouchée, tassés comme ils l'étaient dans leur petite ferme, sans défenses et terrifiés (quelle bande de poule mouillées) ! Mais non, dans leur grande bontés, ils préféraient n'en emporter qu'un seul, en guise d'avertissement, espérant qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils avaient intérêt à les laisser tranquille maintenant et que ça commençaient à bien faire !

Mais les blocards ne l'ont pas entendu de cette oreille, et voilà comment, en cette sombre nuit, la bataille la plus huitante de l'histoire des griffeurs eut lieu. Ils perdirent de nombreux camarades avant d'être littéralement désactivés. Ce fut un rude combat, en plus d'être injuste. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient eux, c'était qu'on leur fiche la paix. Et voilà ce qu'ils auront récoltés : la mort, la guerre… A quand l'amour et l'harmonie ? Alors oui, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions : pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? M'enfin pourquoi, quoi !

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire terrible d'une grande injustice qui frappa un peuple pacifique, mais, hélas, incompris.

Que les griffeurs reposent en paix. Et veuillez notez, qu'encore une fois, TOUT EST DE LA FAUTE DES CRÉATEURS !


End file.
